Wi-Fi Protected Access (WPA) and Wi-Fi Protected Access 2 (WPA2) are wireless security protocols proposed in the IEEE 802.11i specification. For personal wireless network environments, WPA/WPA2 requires PSK (Pre Shared Key) authentication. These standards, however, do not provide an adequate solution to timely and automatically update security profiles that are used in user authentication procedures in personal wireless network.